Pardy Speckle
Plik:cytat1.png'' Przede mną stała 30 metrowa przepaść, żeby dostać się na drugą stronę musiałabym zawisnąć na lianie, coś wymyślę... A co tam, żyje się tylko 9 razy! Jupi!'' Plik:cytat2.png - Pardy w swoim pamiętniku. Pardy Speckle - to córka lamparta. A właściwie kotołaka-lamparta. Otwarta i przyjazna upiorka, chętna pomocy. Nie boi się wyzwań. Słowo o sobie Plik:Cytat1.png '' Na pewno nie jestem typową dziewczyną, której nie życie kręci się wokół ciuchów, kosmetyków i magazynów. Zdecydowanie wolę się rozwijać ruchowo, a moją ulubioną dyscypliną jest wspinaczka wysokogórska. Chętnie reprezentuję szkołę w różnych zawodach. Oczywiście nie znaczy to że jestem zaniedbaną szarą myszką! Odstawiam się w ciuchy rodem z planu filmu Tarzan lub Indiana Jones, i ponad 200 razy czeszę swoje wiecznie skołtunione włosy. No i oczywiście dobieram do tego wysokie buty, które dodają mi kilku centymetrów wzrostu. Chociaż nie powinnam nosić tak wysokich szpilek, bo i tak jestem wysoka, to uwielbiam patrzeć na wszystkich z góry. I nie chodzi tu o zarozumialstwo.'' Plik:Cytat2.png Osobowość Pardy jest upiorką dość nietypową. Nudzi ją chodzenie na zakupy i strojenie przed lustrem. Woli sporty ekstremalne i dreszczyk emocji. Jak sama mówi skok adrenaliny jest dla niej jak kąpiel w wacie cukrowej. Sprawia wrażenie lekko zwariowanej lamparcicy, ale jest bardzo przyjazna i otwarta. Nie przykłada zbyt wielkiej wagi do nauki i jest średnią uczennicą, za to zdobywa najlepsze oceny z wf. Chociaż wygląda jak słodki kotek, gdy trzeba pokaże pazury. Ma dwie najlepsze straszyciółki oraz wielu kumpli wśród chłopaków. Mówi co myśli i nie boi się wyzwań. Pomoże w potrzebie, nigdy nie zawiedzie, jednak nigdy nie stanie się słodka i niewinna. Wygląd Pardy ma złotawą skórę, charakterystyczną dla koloru sierści lampartów. Na jej czole pojawiają się cętki, tak samo jak na ręce i nodze. Ma błękitne, kocie oczy i duże uszy. Jej włosy sięgają bioder i są koloru miedzianego blondu z jednym czarnym pasmem. Nosi krótkie amarantowe body w nadruki czarnych pazurów. Narzuca na to brązową skórzaną kamizelkę z niebieskimi naszywkami. Jej buty to sięgające kolan brązowe kozaki z odkrytymi palcami. Buty Pardy dodatkowo zdobią różowo-czarne paski ze sprzączkami i są na grubym i wysokim amarantowym obcasie. Na obu rękach upiorka ma skórzane rękawiczki w czarnym odcieniu. Na biodrach przepasana jest dwoma cienkimi paskami w kształcie pazurów. Makijaż składa się z czerwonego cienia do powiek i szminki w kolorze fuksji. Relacje Rodzina Pardy jest jedynaczką, jednak ma sporą liczbę kuzynek i kuzynów. Jej rodzice mieszkają z nią w wielkim domu zbudowanym na drzewie w dżungli. Na co dzień pracują w różnych firmach. Tata Pardy Dagner jest prawnikiem i nie spędza zbyt wiele czasu w domu, zaś mama Thera jest dyrektorką prestiżowego salonu kosmetycznego Purrfecta Rodzice Pardy spędzą mnóstwo czasu w pracy i nie mają zbyt wiele czasu dla córki. Jednak starają się być z nią przez każdą wolną chwilę i Pardy nie czuje się ani trochę osamotniona. Upiorka sama nie przebywa w domu zbyt często. Zdecydowanie więcej czasu spędza w gęstwinach dżungli lub w Straszyceum przynajmniej do powrotu rodziców. Przyjaciele Pardy łapie najlepszy kontakt z Lorie Cabrą i Feline Catnip. Z Lorie łączy ją jednak ta sama pasja: sporty ekstremalne. Dziewczyny widują się prawie codziennie i spędzają razem mnóstwo czasu. Z Feline Pardy nie widuje się za często z powodu odległości. Nadal uważa Feline za swoją NSNZ (Najlepszą straszyciółkę na zawsze) jednak ich relację znacznie się ochłodziły. Sporo czasu upiorka spędza w towarzystwie chłopaków, ponieważ ma nietypowy jak dla dziewczyny charakter. Miłość Pardy niechętnie mówi o swoich uczuciach. Nie łatwo jest dowiedzieć się kto jej się podoba. Dziewczyna twierdzi, że jej wymarzony chłopak musi być: tak samo zwariowany, miłośnikiem adrenaliny, i zabójczo przystojny. Chociaż wielu chłopców z MH skrycie się w niej kocha Pardy ma inny obiekt westchnień. Tylko nie wiadomo kto to... Ambicje Pardy jest upiorką która nie cierpi przegrywać. Gdy postawi sobie cel musi go osiągnąć bez względu na przeszkodę. Łatwo nie rezygnuje i jest bardzo ambitna, przynajmniej w kwestii sportu. Ukryte talenty Lamparcica ma nie tylko talent do sportu, ale i do tańca! Potrafi tańczyć balet lub salsę. Jednak niechętnie się do tego przyznaje ponieważ, przypięto by jej łatkę ,,girly girl'' czego by nie zniosła.'' Ciekawostki *Jej imię i nazwisko pochodzą od angielskich słów: leopard'' (ang.lampart/pantera)'' i speckle (ang.cętki) Po polsku jej imię w zdrobnieniu brzmiałoby Parti Cętka. *Na oficjalnym arcie nie posiada ogona ponieważ ma przewagę genów ludzkich i ogon nie wykształcił się. *Umie mówić po "kociemu" *W imieniu jej taty, Dagner litery g i n zamieniły się miejscami. Oryginalnie jego imię brzmi Danger czyli niebezpieczeństwo. *Imię jej mamy, Thera to kawałek słowa panthera'' ( pl. lampart/pantera)'' Drop Dead Diary Ksywka: Pardy nie ma ksywki. Uczniowie i straszyciele zwracają się do niej po imieniu lub używają zdrobnienia: Pardeczka, Cęteczka. Ulubione powiedzonko:' '' Plik:cytat1.pngO mój kocie!Plik:cytat2.png , Plik:cytat1.pngŻyje się 9 razyPlik:cytat2.png , Plik:cytat1.pngNa moje cętki!Plik:cytat2.png '''W szkole najbardziej lubi: Wf, gdyż jest bardzo szybka i zwinna i lubi sport. ... a najmniej: Matematykę ponieważ nie lubi siedzieć w jednym miejscu i myśleć nad działaniami. Zwierzątko:'' Tukan Mori. Równie szybka i zwinna co jej właścicielka. W powietrzu oczywiście.'' Nie rusza się z domu bez: Wysoookich, skórzanych butów. Ulubione kolory:'' Amarant, złoty i kora drzewna.'' Sekrety jej pokoju:'' Łóżko jest wykonane z najlepszego gatunku bambusa. Ma też trampolinę, a ponieważ mieszka na drzewie może na niej skakać do woli.'' Ciekawostka: Prawie nigdy nie odczuwa zmęczenia. Co wyróżnia Pardy? *Zakłada dość wyraziste ubrania. *Jej charakterystyczną skórę w cętki można rozpoznać z daleka. *Lubi podejmować ryzyko i igrać z niebezpieczeństwem. *Najwięcej czasu spędza wśród chłopaków. *Ma najbardziej niebieskie kocie oczy w Straszyceum. *Prawdopodobnie nosi najwyższe buty w MH. Niezapomniane cytaty: #Plik:cytat1.pngPo co ci takie kolorowe ciuchy? Buntujesz się przeciwko czemuś?Plik:cytat2.png - '' Pardy do Nefery de Nile. #Plik:cytat1.png ''Żyje się tylko 9 razy! Chcę aby moje pierwsze życie było niezapomniane!Plik:cytat2.png -'' Pardy do Frankie, gdy chce skoczyć na bungee a ona chce ją powstrzymać #Plik:cytat1.png''Po prostu jestem dziewczyną z charrakterrem.Plik:cytat2.png - Pardy do Rossa. #Plik:Cytat1.png Strachomet nie przyszedł do góry. To góra przyszła do StrachometaPlik:Cytat2.png - '' Do Cleo de Nile. Klasyczny Potwór thumb|left|184px|Kotołak '''Kotołak' - w literaturze polskiej określenie zostało po raz pierwszy użyte przez Konrada T. Lewandowskiego, polskiego pisarza fantastyki, w opowiadaniach o kotołaku Ksinie. Kotołak występuje także w "Eragonie" – powieści fantasy napisanej przez Christophera Paoliniego. Został przedstawiony jako czarny kot z nadprzyrodzonymi zdolnościami (porozumiewanie się myślami z innymi stworzeniami, przybieranie ludzkiej postaci). Istota ta pojawia się również w systemach gier fabularnych, np. w serii The Elder Scrolls. Kotołaki nazwano tam Khajiitami. Kotołak opisany został także w serii "Świat Czarownic" - "Brama Kota", "Lampart" oraz "Rok Jed". Występuje tam jako człowiek zmieniający się w razie potrzeby w kota, lamparta, śnieżnego kota. thumb|Lampart Lampartołak - To inna odmiana kotołaka, charakteryzująca się ludźmi-kotami ze złotą nakrapianą sierścią. Są one zwinne,lżejsze niż inne kotołaki ponieważ mają geny lamparta. U lampartołaków nigdy nie wykształca się ogon ponieważ są nową rasą i żeby całkowicie nie zdziczeć zachowały pewne cechy ludzkie w tym brak ogona. Lampartołak to również człowiek mogący się przemienić w wielkiego lamparta. Stroje: Basic Lulur.png|Oficjalny Art *'Linia:' Basic *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W wersji podstawowej włosy kotki sięgają bioder i są koloru miedzianego blondu z jednym czarnym pasmem. Nosi ona krótkie amarantowe body w nadruki czarnych pazurów. Narzuca na to brązową skórzaną kamizelkę z niebieskimi naszywkami. Jej buty to sięgające kolan brązowe kozaki z odkrytymi palcami. Buty Pardy dodatkowo zdobią różowo-czarne paski ze sprzączkami i są na grubym i wysokim amarantowym obcasie. Na obu rękach upiorka ma skórzane rękawiczki w czarnym odcieniu. Na biodrach przepasana jest dwoma cienkimi paskami w kształcie pazurów. Dawn Of The Dance Kicia.JPG|Oficjalny Art *'Linia:' Dawn Of The Dance *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Tym razem upiorka ma na sobie krótką ,amarantową sukienkę w złote pazury na grubym brązowym pasku, zastępującym ramiączka. Sukienka ma w okolicach bioder dwie czarne naszywki i spięta jest zielonym paskiem. Dół stroju jest czarny w małe ćwieki. Jako buty Pardy zakłada wysokie koturny z odkrytymi palcami w kolorze czarnym na różowo-brązowej platformie z dwiema dziurkami. Na kostce mają one też złote sprzączki. Jako biżuterię upiorka ma długi biały naszyjnik , białą bransoletę i po dwie mniejsze bransoletki w brązowym odcieniu. Tym razem włosy Pardy sięgają ramion i lekko się podkręcają, zaś czarne pasemko jest spięte różową spinką z ćwiekiem. Upiorka ma jeden okrągły czarny kolczyk a jej makijaż stanowi zielony cień do powiek i czerwona szminka. Dead Tired Parrdy.JPG|Oficjalny Art *'Linia:' Dead Tired *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Do spania Pardy zakłada amarantowy top w czarne pazury na pomarańczowych ramiączkach z nadrukiem lamparciego serca i spodenki w tym samym wzorze z pomarańczowym paskiem. Jej kapcie są na koturnie w pomarańczowo-różowym kolorze. Włosy kotki są praktycznie rozpuszczone, jedynie na samym końcu związane są różową gumką. Makijaż upiorki zawiera jedynie różową szminkę. School's Out SQ.jpg|Oficjalny Art *'Linia:' School's Out *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tym wydaniu Pardy ma na sobie krótką tunikę przypominającą wnętrze drzewa. Bluzka jest na czarnych ramiączkach ze złotymi paskami. Dodatkowo posiada trzy amarantowe paski którymi upiorka jest przepasana na piersi, w talii i na biodrach. Paski posiadają czarne ćwieki. Na nogi zakłada złote, wpadające w oliwkowy odcień legginsy do kolan, które są poszarpane na nogawkach. Jej buty to wysokie czarne szpilki na grubym złotym, ekscentrycznym obcasie z różowymi zapięciem i sprzączkami. Na jednej ręce ma czarną długą, poszarpaną rękawiczkę bez palców na której widnieje kilka różowych cienkich bransoletek. Na drugiej ręce ma jedną dużą złoto-czarną bransoletę i trzyma tej dłoni różowo-złotą torebkę w kształcie głowy kota. Jej fryzura to sięgająca tali wysoko upięta kitka. Makijaż jest dość delikatny. Zawiera fioletowy cień do powiek i bladoróżowy błyszczyk. Sweet Screams SS.JPG|Pardy Sweet Screams *'Linia:' Sweet Screams *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Tym razem Pardy nie żałuje sobie słodyczy i przepychu. Kotka jest ubrana w różową bluzkę w paski, której druga część jest oddzielona paskiem z ćwiekami. Później warstwa bluzki jest w kolorze pudrowego różu z dodatkami w postaci niebieskich cukierków. Do bluzki dołączona jest długa, szeroka spódnica w tym samym wzorze co bluzka, której górna część wygląda jakby spływała po niej czekolada. Dodatkowo dolna część spódnicy posiada czarne paski które oddzielają cukierki od siebie. Różowa spódniczka jest lekko rozkloszowana i odsłania odrobinę łydek potworki, zaś wnętrze sukienki jest w czerwono-różowe paski. Na nogach Pardy ma "lejące się" czekoladowe podkolanówki, które sięgają do pięt dziewczyny. Buty kotołaczki są czarne z różowymi kokardkami oraz różową podeszwą, która wygląda jakby ciekły z niej lody truskawkowe. Dodatkowo buty odsłaniają palce Pardy. Obcas zastępują różowo-białe cukrowe laseczki. Upiorka ma także naszyjnik z niebieskim cukierkiem i dwie brązowe rękawiczki odsłaniające palce wskazujące, z białymi wykończeniami na nadgarstkach. Na jednej ręce Pardy ma różowo-brązową bransoletkę. W tej wersji włosy upiorki są puszczone luźno, jedynie przy końcu są spięte spinkami w kształcie różowych cukierków. Na czubku głowy Pardy ma zamiast koka, zrobioną z włosów kokardkę. Dodatkowo włosy kotki sięgają aż do stóp i są miodowe z różowymi pasemkami i jednym czarnym. Makijaż kotołaczki zawiera turkusowy cień do powiek i jasnoróżową szminkę. Scary Shoes Obsession SSO.JPG *'Linia:' Scary Shoes Obsession *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej wersji Pardy ma straszną obsesję na punkcie butów i pokazuję nam swoją kolekcję. Sama upiorka ubrana jest w krótką różową sukienkę, która ma ćwieki po bokach. Górna część jest oddzielona od dolnej dwoma poszarpanymi paskami w mandarynkowym i granatowym kolorze. Dodatkowo do pasków zbiega złoty zameczek. Dolna część sukienki ma takie same paski na dole a w okolicach talii trzy czarne paski z ćwiekami. Buty, które upiorka ma na sobie to mandarynkowe koturny z odkrytymi palcami na których widnieje czarny paseczek z ćwiekami, na granatowej platformie. Pardy ma również dwie bransoletki i rękawiczkę bez palców. Jej włosy są związane w luźną kitkę, jedynie czarne pasemko swobodnie opada. Makijaż upiorki to zielony cień do powiek i granatowa szminka. I teraz Pardy prezentuje swoją kolekcję butów. W jednej ręce trzyma czarne wysokie szpilki bez palców z pomarańczowymi paseczkami na których widnieją białe pazury. Dodatkowo buty posiadają, gruby i lekko ostry amarantowy obcas. Na półce od lewej stoją różowe koturny bez palców z czarnymi paseczkami z ćwiekami na złotej platformie, w której są wydrążone okrągłe dziury. Dalej widać granatowe sandałki na czarnym obcasie z różowymi paseczkami, później wysokie zielono-brązowe koturny bez palców z różowymi pazurkami i czarne sandałki z różowymi i złotymi paseczkami z ćwiekami. New Scaremester Pardy New Scaremester2.PNG *'Linia:' New Scaremester *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Na nowy semestr w Straszyceum, Pardy nieco zmienia swój image. Kotka ma na sobie czarną flanelową koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami w różowe pazury. Zakończenie rękawów koszuli jest również różowe. Dodatkowo góra stroju upiorki jest zawinięta na jej brzuchu. Pardy ma również na sobie krótkie dżinsowe spodenki z kieszonką i białym paseczkiem z pazurów. Dodatkowo z szortów wystaje biały materiał, prawdopodobnie to spodenki "przecierane". ''Buty Pardy to wysokie czarne kozaki z różowymi, okrągłymi zapięciami i złotymi paskami z ćwiekami. Kozaki odkrywają palce u stóp i są na grubym złotym obcasie. W skład akcesoriów lamparcicy wchodzą: cztery śliwkowe bransoletki, czarna rękawiczka bez palców, obróżka z ćwiekami na szyi i trójkątny czarny kolczyk. Włosy upiorki są upięte na bok i tworzą długą kitkę. W tej wersji czarne pasemko zostało podzielone na 3 części. Jedną zawiera czarny luźny kosmyk z prawej, drugą czarny, luźny kosmyk z lewej i czarne pasemko,"wtopione" w resztę fryzury. Makijaż kotki to łososiowy cień do powiek i szminka w kolorze fuksji. I Heart Fashion i heart fasion.PNG Uue.PNG *'Linia:' I Heart Fashion *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tym wydaniu Pardy pokazuje nam swoją kolekcję ubrań. Upiorka jest ubrana w złotą sukienkę z czarno-różowymi paskami na dole. Narzuca na to amarantową kamizelkę, która z jednej strony jest pokryta siateczką a z drugiej ma biały pasek. Kotka w talii jest przepasana dwoma białymi paskami z ćwiekami. Jej buty to różowe z czarnymi paseczkami z ćwiekami koturny na złotej poszarpanej platformie, w której są wydrążone dziury. Akcesoria lamparcicy to różowa i złoto-brązowa bransoletka, oraz cztery ostre kolczyki, po dwa w każdym z uszu. Włosy Pardy przypominają zaczesane do tyłu afro. A górna ich część posiada czarne pasemka. Makijaż Pardy zawiera fioletowy cień do powiek i żółtą szminkę. Ubrania, które kotka prezentuje na wieszakach to pomarańczowy, obcisły kombinezon z czarnymi śladami pazurów na jednej stronie, pomarańczowo- czarno - różowa sukienka z ćwiekami i poszarpaniami, różowa koszula na jedno ramię z poszarpanym rękawem w czarne pazury i złotymi paseczkami z ćwiekami, w zestawie z brązowymi szortami oraz czarna bluzka na którą narzucony jest amarantowy, poszarpany kardigan w czarne pazury razem z pomarańczowymi spodniami z dużymi czarnymi łatami z różowymi pazurami, dodatkowo spodnie mają w okolicy kolan czarne obróżki z ćwiekami. Zombie Shake Pardy zombie shake.PNG *'Linia:' Zombie Shake *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Tym razem, Pardy postanowiła zaszaleć w stylu Zombie! Kotka jest ubrana w bordową sukienkę z krótkimi rękawami z poszarpaniami w złote pazury. Rękawy sukienki są pokryte czarną siateczką. Strój ma kolejną warstwę a dokładnie dwie czarne płachty, które są poszarpane oraz są pokryte siateczką. Koniec sukienki wygląda jakby zwisały stamtąd czarne pazury. Buty upiorki to czarne koturny na złotej platformie z różowymi kolcami. Górna część buta jest krótsza i zawinięta. W tej wersji Pardy zrobiła z włosów wielką poczochraną kitkę. Dwa włosy opadają luźno, odłączając się od reszty włosów, i są pomalowane na czarno. Na kitce widnieje jedno czarne pasemko, które zbiega do całkowicie czarnej końcówki fryzury. Akcesoria Pardy to bordowa bransoletka i kolczyk w kształcie czaszki. Makijaż kotki przyprawia o gęsią skórkę. Jej cień do powiek jest czarny a dodatkowo pod oczami ma czerwone pazury co przypomina krwawe łzy. Szminka upiorki jest praktycznie czarna. Los Fangeles Pardy Los Fangeles .PNG * '''Linia: ''Los Fangeles * '''Wydanie * Numer asortymentu-''' * 'Numer modelu-' Tym razem nasza kicia wybiera się do Los Fangeles. Żeby dobrze się zaprezentować Pardy włożyła amarantową sukienkę na czarnym ramiączku ze złotymi przepaskami z wyżłobieniami w kształcie pazurów. Dodatkowo sukienka jest przepasana czarnym szerokim paskiem i u dołu jest wykończona czarnym materiałem. Buty lamparcicy to pomarańczowo-czarne szpilki z paseczkiem z ćwiekami na dużym amarantowym obcasie. Włosy Pardy zwisają luźno i sięgają aż do pleców kotki, co więcej tym razem cała grzywka została przefarbowana na czarno i stanowi ona jeden gruby kosmyk włosów. W skład biżuterii kotki wchodzą: różowa bransoletka i amarantowe kolczyki w kształcie litery L i F. Makijaż upiorki zawiera bladoróżowy cień do powiek i jasnoczerwoną szminkę. Dead Tired 2 Pardy Dead Tired 2.PNG * '''Linia: '''Dead Tired 2 * '''Wydanie * Numer asortymentu-''' * 'Numer modelu-' Pardy postanowiła kupić sobie nową piżamę do spania. W tym celu kupiła pomarańczową koszulkę z napisem Kitty N9 która ma amarantowe rękawy 3/4 w białe pazury. W zestawie są też amarantowe spodenki za kolano, których jedna nogawka ma nadruki w postaci białych pazurów, druga zaś nie. Makijaż upiorki ogranicza się do jasnoniebieskiego cienia do powiek i bezbarwnego błyszczyka. Tym razem włosy kotki są rozpuszczone a czarne pasemko zastępuje jedną połowę grzywki kotki. W tej wersji Pardy nie ma na sobie kapci. Haunted Pardy Haunted.PNG * '''Linia: Haunted * Wydanie * Numer asortymentu-''' * 'Numer modelu-' Straszyceum nawiedziły duchy i Pardy postanowiła zaszaleć w duchowym stylu! Upiorka jest ubrana w bordową postrzępioną, rozkloszowaną sukienkę na czterech złotych ramiączkach. Sukienka jest zapięta pod szyję czarnym materiałem. Góra stroju jest obwieszona srebrnymi łańcuchami, co więcej na środku widnieje kłódka w kształcie głowy kota. W talii Pardy jest przepasana szerokim złotym pasem, zaś dół sukienki ma po środku biały pasek i jest wykończony złotą tkaniną. Od paska zwisają cztery grube, czarne łańcuchy, sięgające aż do kolan dziewczyny. Na jednym kolanie kotka ma jasną przepaskę. Buty upiorki to wysokie koturny bez palców na pomarańczowej platformie zrobione z czarnych łańcuchów, które sięgają łydek dziewczyny. Na jednej ręce Pardy ma trzy bransoletki, zrobione ze srebrnych łańcuchów. W uszach kotka ma okrągłe kolczyki. W tej wersji włosy kotki zostały zaczesane na bok i upięte w lekko rozczochraną kitkę. Jej makijaż zawiera fioletowy cień do powiek i granatową szminkę. Spook Cook Pardy Spook Cook.PNG * '''Linia: Spook Cook * Wydanie * Numer asortymentu-''' * 'Numer modelu-' W Straszyceum trwa konkurs gotowania! Pardy chce ugotować najsmaczniejsze straszne potrawy i w tym celu jest ubrana jak mistrzyni kuchni. Kotka jest ubrana w różową postrzępioną sukienkę i narzuca na to pomarańczowy, kucharski fartuszek z napisem Koci kucharz i brązową kokardą z tyłu. Fartuszek ma po jednej stronie pasek w tym samym kolorze co kokarda i czarne paski tygrysa. Również jest on u dołu postrzępiony. Pardy ma na sobie białe kuchenne rękawiczki i na jednej nodze podkolanówkę z cienkiej, czarnej siateczki. Jej buty są bez obcasów i są one koloru różowego z pomarańczowymi klamerkami i brązowymi pazurami na dole. W oczy rzuca się wielka biała kucharska czapa z czaszką Monster High. Tym razem włosy upiorki są mocno pofalowane. Grzywka i uszy kotki są schowane pod czapką. Makijaż Pardy to łososiowy cień do powiek i ciemnoczerwona szminka. Picture Day Pardy picture day.PNG * '''Linia: Picture Day * Wydanie * Numer asortymentu-''' * 'Numer modelu-' W Straszyceum jest dzień zdjęciowy. Z tej okazji Pardy postanowiła się jakoś specjalnie ubrać. Kotka ma na sobie żarówiasto-różową koszulę zapinaną pod szyję z kanarkowym kołnierzykiem i guzikami tego samego koloru. Rękawy mają czarne zakończenia. W talii upiorka jest przepasana szerokim,czarnym paskiem. Dolna część ubioru to grafitowa rozkloszowana spódniczka w czarne pazury ze srebrnymi konturami. Na nogach Pardy ma białe zakolanówki. Jej buty to różowe baleriny na złotym koturnie z czarnymi ćwiekami i czarną kokardką z tyłu. Tym razem grzywka kotki jest przefarbowana na czarno, co więcej jest ułożona na niesforny kosmyk. U góry Pardy ma wysoką kitkę która zakręca się tuż przy ramieniu. Jej makijaż to jasnozielony cień do powiek Pardy Scary Fairy.PNG|Pardy Scary Fairy Scary Fairy *'''Linia: Scary Fairy *'Wydanie' *'Numer asortymentu-' Numer modelu Galeria Kartka.JPG|Kartka z pamiętnika Pardy. bio.JPG|Bio Pardy Karta.JPG|Legitymacja Art.JPG|Tapeta Party.JPG|Pardy i jej straszyciele DOTD pardy na spadochronie.JPG|Pardy na spadochronie xd anigif pardy.gif|Gif anigif2.gif|Zombie dance anigif3.gif|egyptian cat anigif4.gif|Nie tylko chłopaki grają w kosza Lalka pardy.PNG|Lalka Pardy Speckle A Visit to Wampsaw.PNG|Pardy i jej straszyciele w Wampszawie Oficial Pardy doll.PNG Pardy chibi.PNG kitty2.png|Pardy Anime Catgirl Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Lampartołak Kategoria:Kotołak Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:LilyWolf